Given the importance of children's clinical trials in terms of the health and medical well-being of the general population, it is also crucial that the public understand how pediatric CTs work. Children who are recruited to participate are given basic facts about the study and asked to be part of the decision-making process. Educating these children and their family members about clinical trials is essential so they can more fully understand content information when being asked to provide assent/consent for participation in a study. To address this need, NHLBI issued an SBIR contract request to develop validated materials and tools to help children learn about pediatric clinical research. These materials and tools will be available free of charge on NHLBI?s Children and Clinical Studies website, to reside within the ?Kids Clubhouse? space. NOVA is proposing to develop a web-based interactive learning tool set in a virtual research clinic environment targeted to elementary-school-aged children. These children will start as clinical trials research trainees learning about clinical trials and the participation of pediatric patients through the proposed web-based educational tool?the Clinical Trials Edugame (CTEG). Learning about the different aspects of pediatric CTs as well as associated research methodology requires a framework that encourages child players to travel through multiple learning tasks and receive positive feedback as they proceed.